


Lady Luck

by LLReid



Category: Gangsters in Love (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, The Valentine Gang, Valentine Gang, dyslexic writer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 23:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21169565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLReid/pseuds/LLReid
Summary: Aurora watches her girl play poker.





	Lady Luck

Aurora was no stranger to pretty girls, having seen enough of them in her time that so many of them seemed to blur together in her mind. Between the ages of fifteen and thirty-one she’d fucked her way through at least half of the female population of Los Angeles, because she’d literally had nothing better to do with her time. Yet until meeting Natalia Robertson the gangster had never been driven speechless by a woman’s beauty, she’d never felt her knees go weak or her breath and heartbeat quicken at the sight of her across a crowded room.

Dressed in a tight black cocktail dress with blood red lips that matched her expensive ruby jewellery Natalia looked like she had invented the sexy vampire aesthetic and had the shape of a pixie, all slender arms and legs; and when she floated between gambling tables, she looked as delicate and graceful as a spider spinning a web. Whereas, Aurora was more like a hurricane who had always sort of defied gravity with a thud as she worked the casino. Yet somehow they fit together perfectly.

Until meeting her, Aurora hadn’t realised that she had been living in her own grown-up dollhouse completely unaware that, at any moment, a divine hand would come in and change around everything she’d become accustomed to. Getting hustled out of millions had actually saved her life, as it was what had brought Natalia home — had Brad and Susan not fucked her over she knew that she wouldn’t have made it to her thirty-second birthday. Either someone would have put a bullet in her skull for her natural disposition towards arrogance or her liver would have just decided to give up on her after her daily alcohol fuelled binges.

When someone leaves you once, you expect it to happen again...and until Natalia had come home Aurora had worked hard to ensure that no one was ever given the opportunity to leave her. Eventually, after being dropped enough times, she had stopped getting close enough to people to let them become important to her, because then she didn’t notice when they would drop out of her world. There were some things she’d do because she had convinced herself it would be better for everyone involved. She had told herself that it was the right thing to do, the altruistic thing to do. It’d been far easier than telling herself the truth: that she’d hurt people before they were ever given the chance to hurt her. Then she’d drank herself to oblivion to cope with her loneliness — then she’d woke up one day and had found a piece of herself in Natalia that she hadn’t even known existed. She had closed her eyes while she had touched her like no one ever had, with all the care in the world, and she had started to heal. 

The hustler couldn’t help but smile as she leaned against the bar with a glass of iced water in her hand, watching the scene unfolding before her like it was part of a movie. Natalia was sat amongst old men more than twice her age and had drawn a crowd, like she always did when word got around she was playing. Her loose platinum curls cascaded over her shoulders like liquid gold, her makeup absolutely flawless and her winged eyeliner sharp enough to kill a man, and her jewellery glinting in the fluorescent lights of the slot machines behind her. Mountains of chips were stacked neatly all around her and the hardened gangsters playing against her were all sweating bullets as they teetered on the edge of total bankruptcy, whilst Natalia calmly drummed her perfectly manicured fingernails against the table and pretended to be oblivious to the heart attacks she was causing.

“Okay, children, I’m bored now,” the twenty-two year old sighed, mockingly. “I’m going all in.”

An audible gasp echoed through the casino and it seemed like everything stopped. Every pair of eyes focused on the table Natalia was sitting at, and Aurora’s heartbeat quickened. It didn’t matter that it wasn’t a major tournament, she somehow found herself getting just as excited as she did whilst watching her girl slaughter her opponents in them.

Grey eyes found her from across the room and sparkled wildly at her, driving the air straight from her lungs.

‘You got this, Talia,’ she mouthed.

Natalia’s smile was effervescent as she displayed her royal flush, her eyes never leaving Aurora’s. The entire place absolutely erupted into a mixture of cheers and applause, and Natalia rose to her feet and preceded to dramatically bow to her adoring public — all whilst her opponents, who Aurora recognised from her youth, turned shades of grey as the realisation that they’d each lost a few hundred thousand dollars set it.

The gathered crowd seemed to part as she made her way towards her girl, with multiple old flames and opponents all moving out of the way. She and Natalia were like royalty amongst them, and everyone knew by now that Natalia was her queen.

“How’d I do, boss?,” Natalia teased as Aurora roughly yanked her into her arms and pulled their bodies flush together. 

Her answer was taking her perfect lips on hers in an open mouthed kiss that stole the breath straight from her lungs and felt like it was setting her on fire. She didn’t even care that they had an audience as her hands possessively wandered over the velvety fabric of the skin tight mini-dress she was wearing. “I’m tempted to bend you over this table and fuck you right here and now.”

“I’ve already given a few of these old farts coronaries tonight, baby. I think a front row seat to you rewarding me for my efforts might send a few to their graves.”

“Do you dare me?,” she growled against her lips.

“I’m no pussy...I double dare you.”

“And to think I ever took you as a sweet and innocent little lamb.” Laughter bubbled up in Aurora’s throat and she had to break away from their kiss. She buried her face into her shoulder as she giggled and squeezed her tightly in her arms. As tempting as it was to lay her down on the table and reduce her to a whimpering, screaming, mess, Aurora didn’t want to share her with anyone. It certainly wouldn’t have been the first time she’d been with a girl that way, but given that she was now sober and wholly committed to Natalia, getting arrested for disorderly conduct seemed like a dumb idea. 

“You corrupted me.”

“I’m so glad I did, baby.” She gave her ass a playful spank. “So. Fucking. Glad.”


End file.
